Baby's Crisis
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model dan pemain basket. Ia hidup sendiri di dalam sebuah apartemen, menghabiskan sisa masa remajanya dengan hidup mandiri. Ia tidak kesepian, sungguh. Tidak begitu kesepian sampai harus ada seorang bayi sembilan bulan bermata biru bulat untuk menemani kesendiriannya di dalam rumah... Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Namanya adalah Kise Ryouta. Seorang berambut pirang dengan mata madu dan bulu mata lentik. Terlihat cantik dan mirip wanita bila dilihat sekilat, tapi sungguh, dia laki! Dan untuk membuktikannya, ia tinggal sendiri!

Sebagai seorang model remaja, Kise Ryouta sudah bisa membiayai kebutuhannya sendiri. Bahkan ia sudah tak lagi tinggal dengan orang tua dan kedua kakak perempuannya karena mampu membayar apartemen sendiri.

Kise tidak kesepian, sebenarnya. Jika ia ingin bicara atau curhat pada seseorang, ia tinggal menelepon orang tersebut dengan kecepatan kilat, meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka langsung menutup telepon dari Kise bahkan sebelum si pirang membuka mulut. Namun sekali lagi, Kise Ryouta tidak kesepian.

Sebagai seorang pemain basket sekaligus model, namanya melambung tinggi bagaikan roket dalam sekejap. Dikenal orang-orang sebagai bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, lima pemain basket jenius dari tim basket SMP Teikou, membuatnya lebih terkenal lagi.

Hidupnya bisa dikatakan tenteram dan damai. Pekerjaan ada, rumah ada, uang ada, meskipun isi otak sama sekali tidak ada. Oh, maaf, yang terakhir itu tidak usah dibahas. Kita tidak sedang menceritakan tentang nilai ujian.

Dalam ketenangan, Kise memasang dasi kebanggaan SMP Teikou miliknya. Sekarang ia sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah, meskipun ini masih pagi buta. Tentu saja Kise harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali agar terhindar dari kejaran fans, bisa-bisa ia terlambat kalau tidak begitu.

Setelah merasa ganteng, si model Kise Ryouta tiba di balik pintu apartemennya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan untuk membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut. Riang gembira, Kise tertawa pada dunia. Ia ingin mengucapkan rasa syukur tiada tara karena—

"Kaa..."

—telah diberi... bayi?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Baby's Crisis:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Baby!Tetsuya, nyempil shonen-ai dikit, AR, agak OOC, awas typo, ada beberapa sensor, Teikou era**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sang model kita tercinta menganga dengan eksklusif tatkala melihat sebuah keranjang yang dengan cantik diletakkan di depan rumahnya. Kalau isinya makanan sih, akan Kise pergunakan baik-baik, bahkan kalau bisa ia sedekahkan pada salah satu temannya yang tinggi besar penggila makanan.

Tapi sayangnya Kawan, isi keranjang besar ini bukanlah makanan.

Melainkan... bayi!

Bayi dengan mata biru muda dan rambut berwarna senada. Raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, ditambah matanya yang biru bulat, menandakan si bayi memiliki kecenderungan menjadi anak yang pendiam namun kejam. Dari ukuran tubuhnya, Kise memastikan kalau bayi ini baru berusia tujuh sampai sembilan bulan.

Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, Kise membawa masuk keranjang berisi bayi berambut biru muda yang mungil dan berwajah datar tersebut. Bayi itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, kalau saja pagi ini ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertandang di depan rumah Kise.

Kebingungan, pemain basket Teikou paling berisik itu meletakkan keranjang berisi bayi yang ditemukannya di atas meja. Kalau bayi biasa, pasti akan menangis karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, namun bayi temuan Kise ini terlihat datar-datar saja.

Si pirang itu berusaha mengambil napas, ia perhatikan isi keranjang itu lekat-lekat. Ada bayi, dengan bantal dan selimut seadanya, juga beberapa helai kain untuk jadi kasurnya, di sisi tubuh si bayi ada sejumlah pakaian. Ah, dan ada secarik kertas dalam genggaman si bayi, setelah Kise menyibak selimutnya.

'Tolong rawat Tetsuya.'

Begitulah bunyi kertas cantik berwarna putih dengan tulisan biru itu. Hanya satu kalimat, dengan pemanis titik di akhir. Canggih sekali, bukan?

Mengerjap, sekarang Kise tahu bahwa anak ini bernama Tetsuya. Tetsuya apa, Kise tak mau tahu, dan ia juga belum ingin menggantinya dengan Kise Tetsuya. Plis, dia masih SMP, dan ia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa sekolah menengah pertama dengan riang gembira tanpa terganggu siapa-siapa.

Nyatanya, hidup itu benar-benar tidak terduga. Buktinya, bayi anugerah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa yang secara sengaja diletakkan di depan rumah Kise Ryouta di pagi buta.

Kise panik, ini orang tua si bayi mau mengerjainya atau apa, sih? Kenapa harus di depan rumahnya coba? Kenapa bukan di rumah salah satu kakaknya atau di depan rumah teman-temannya sekalian? Kenapa harus dia? Bukannya pintu apartemen lain juga masih banyak?

Oh, terima kasih bapak dan ibu yang menyemitkan bayi kalian dengan cantik di depan rumah Kise, sekarang Kise tak kesepian lagi. Tahu saja kalian kalau Kise tinggal sendirian. Beri tepuk tangan.

"Namamu Tetsuya, kan?" tanya Kise intens pada bayi itu. Ia tidak segera menemukan jawab lantaran daripada membalas perkataan Kise, si bayi lebih memilih berkedip satu kali.

Model pirang itu frustasi setengah mati. Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa sekolah? Kalau terlambat ia bisa digunting sama kapten tim basketnya di sekolah. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan bayi di rumah sendirian. Kalau dia tiba-tiba merangkak dan menghancurkan barang-barang karena penasaran bagaimana?

Masa... masa' sih ia harus bawa bayi? Apa kata pihak sekolah nanti? Dikiranya dia menghamili anak orang dan setelah anaknya lahir tanggung jawab sepenuhnya diserahkan pada Kise. Selain itu, apa kata manajernya? Apa kata fansnya? Bagaimana dengan karirnyaaaa?

Menghela napas kuat-kuat, Kise Ryouta berusaha setabah mungkin menghadapi cobaan. Oh, Tuhan seganteng itukah diri ini sampai-sampai tega memberikan cobaan seberat ini? Kise membatin nista, sekalian narsis, tidak lupa.

Melihat calon ayah angkatnya yang kebingungan, bayi temuan itu—oh plis, panggil saja dia Tetsuya— melambai-lambai minta makanan. Sayangnya, sang pirang yang jago basket dan jago berpose di depan lensa ini ternyata tidak begitu jago menghadapi anak-anak, terutama bayi. Alhasil, lambaian tangan tadi ia kira Tetsuya mau main dengannya.

Digendongnya bayi itu keluar dari keranjang. Sangat canggung dan kebingungan, mengingat Kise sama sekali tak pernah menggendong bayi dan sedikit kikuk lantaran tubuh si bayi yang lumayan mungil namun sepertinya penuh semangat.

Lihat saja pergerakannya di tangan Kise. Benar-benar lincah dan melompat-lompat. Kise menyimpulkan Tetsuya sebagai anak yang bersemangat, padahal sebenarnya bayi itu protes karena sang ayah angkat salah mengartikan lambaian tangannya.

Kewalahan, Kise berusaha sekuat hamka dan karsa untuk sekedar menenangkan Tetsuya. "Ada apa, Tetsuyacchi? Popokmu basah?" tanya Kise sembari menyematkan panggilan cchi-nya yang khas dan manis kepada bayi mungil temuannya.

Tak mempan, Tetsuya masih melompat-lompat. Meski tidak tahan, nyatanya si pirang tetap menggendong bayinya. Tidak peduli walau sekarang bayi imut itu sedang memukul-mukul pundaknya.

Baru saja Kise hendak berdiri untuk menenangkan si bayi, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lepaskan Tetsuya di lantai dan membiarkan bayi itu duduk di pangkuannnya, sementara ia sendiri mencari ponselnya itu di dalam tas.

Glek. Kise menelan ludah, tatkala melihat nama horor yang tertera amat manis di ponselnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, memang sudah sedikit terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah. Tapi daripada sekolah, sebenarnya model kita ini lebih takut kepada...

"Ha-halo, Akashicchi..."

... Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

End of chapter 1

* * *

A/N:

Baiklah, ini multichap pertama saya di fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Ini fic sebenarnya mau saya buat oneshot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, jadi saya potong beberapa bagian. Kira-kira hukuman pedih macam apakah yang akan Akashi berikan pada Kise? #plak

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_["Ryouta..."]_ suara Akashi bagaikan menggema dalam ponsel milik model tercinta kita, Kise Ryouta. Dalam hening yang diam dan tatapan Tetsuya yang tenang, pemuda pirang itu menenggak ludahnya sembarangan, terlalu ciut nyali untuk bahkan hanya sekedar membalas sapaan sang kapten basketnya. Padahal mereka hanya bicara lewat telepon.

"I-iya... ada apa Akashicchi?" mengumpulkan segenap sesuatu berupa keberanian dan harapan, Kise menggenggam tangan Tetsuya dengan refleks. Si bayi mungil menatap ayah angkatnya dengan bingung. Sekarang Kise lagi yang bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana. Entah takut karena Akashi, atau teriak karena keunyuan bayi bermata besar di depannya.

_["Lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi._ _Kau tak datang latihan pagi ini, kenapa kau terlambat?"]_ nada yang sangat penuh akan otoriter seorang raja. Tangan Kise bergetar memegangi lengan mungil Tetsuya yang putih dan lembut. Membuat bayi itu meringis kesakitan.

Mata madu Kise berputar-putar. Cerita, tidak. Cerita, tidak. Cerita, tidak.

Antara kebingungan dan bimbang, Kise berbalik pandang. Tetsuya, ponselnya. Tetsuya, ponselnya. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya suara Akashi menginterupsi.

_["Kalau kau berbohong, latihanmu kugandakan tiga kali lipat."]_ yang membuat Kise terpaksa menciut nyali kembali dan memandangi Tetsuya lagi.

Lagian, ini bayi kenapa tidak bersuara, sih? Menangis, kek. Atau apa, biar Akashi percaya kalau Kise sekarang sedang punya anak dadakan! Sang pirang mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Sedangkan bayi temuannya itu memposisikan diri hendak merangkak.

Tanpa peduli sekitar, Kise mencoba menjelaskan pada Akashi. "Begini, Akashicchi. Sebenarnya tadi aku ada... eumm.. urusan sebentar, penting! Tidak boleh dilewatkan!" tidak bohong juga sih sebenarnya, karena meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di rumah sama dengan bencana.

Helaan napas terdengar, _["lalu?"]_

Garuk-garuk pipi, Kise mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Kalau dipikir secara logika, mana mungkin Akashi percaya Kise baru saja dapat anak dan sekarang anaknya sedang ada di pangkuan—

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

—hilang. Anak itu, Tetsuya, hilang.

"TETSUYAAACCHIIIII!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Baby's Crisis**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Baby!Tetsuya, humor gagal, AR, agak OOC, awas typo, Teikou era, yang jijik-an atau yang lagi makan jangan baca dulu, ada kata-kata mengenai sesuatu seperti upil di fic ini #nista**_

_**Happy Valentine bagi yang tidak merayakan #saya error**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Akashi menjauhkan ponselnya seketika, saat Kise berteriak memanggil nama seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Bukan hanya Akashi saja, bahkan semua orang yang ada di gym itu menutup telinga mereka, antara kaget akan suara yang keras tiba-tiba dan terganggu dengan jeritan bak lekong kelebihan gula. Frekuensi lengkingan Kise benar-benar luar biasa.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres, sang kapten merah tidak menutup teleponnya. Ia biarkan ponsel itu masih tersambung hingga suara Kise kembali terdengar. Mungkin saja teriakan Kise tadi menguatkan alasan mengapa ia tidak ikut latihan pagi ini.

Ah, ralat. Pasti suara teriakan Kise tadi menguatkan alasan mengapa ia tidak ikut latihan pagi ini.

Sayup-sayup suara di seberang perlahan mulai menghilang. Pasti ponselnya tertinggal ketika Kise meneriakkan nama 'Tetsuyacchi' tadi. Samar, hanya ada suara memanggil dan gebrakan benda-benda berjatuhan yang berpotensi menghancurkan.

Dengan tenang dan ganteng, Akashi menutup ponselnya. Bunyi lipatan ponsel itu bagaikan musik pengantar para tahanan ke penjara bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai—sebutan bagi lima jenius basket di SMP Teikou—yang lain.

Si rambut hijau berkacamata adalah yang paling waras di antara mereka. Dengan tsundere ia menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak turun. Ia melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk menghindar dari tatapan maut Akashi yang murka setengah mati gara-gara bolosnya Kise tadi pagi.

"Ada apa, Akashi? Sepertinya kau telah menemukan sesuatu," komentarnya dengan ketenangan tingkat tinggi. Padahal dalam hati gemetaran dan rasanya mau bunuh diri. Benar-benar sial nasibnya hari ini, padahal tadi ia sudah nonton Oha-Asa, peramal akurat seratus persen yang selalu membawa nasib baik bagi si brokoli.

Dalam hening, Aomine si rambut biru mengupil nista. Biasanya sih kalau ada Kise ia akan menempelkan bekas upilnya itu ke baju si pirang. Nista? Iya. Jorok? Banget.

—tapi, karena Kise sekarang tidak ada, ia akan menempelkannya di bawah _bench_ tempat Momoi selalu duduk mengamati para pemain. Mohon jangan bilang-bilang, ya.

Di tengah-tengah perlakuan nista tersebut, hanya Akashi yang tahu kegiatan harian penuh kenistaan Aomine, tentu saja. Karena si merah itu tahu segalanya, ia yang bilang sendiri.

—sok tahu, kata Aomine suatu hari, yang dibalas dengan serbuan gunting secepat kilat hampir mengiris telinganya. Kasihan.

Di sudut lapangan, Murasakibara Atsushi, titan jadi-jadian tim Teikou, akan menonton sambil makan snack segunung yang tidak akan pernah ia bagikan pada siapa pun kecuali kalau lagi _mood_.

Akashi berjalan ganteng melewati brokoli wakil kaptennya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Ryouta bolos. Daiki, hentikan mengupilmu, atau aku akan kabarkan kegiatan menjijikkanmu itu kepada anak SMP sebelah bernama Taiga."

"TIDAK!" jerit Aomine penuh harap. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca bagai kena tinta, yang sekarang malah jadi mengenaskan di mata Akashi. "Aku mohon Akashi, demi cintaku pada Taiga! Dia gebetanku setelah pencarian sekian lama! Dia ditakdirkan untukku!"

Luarnya sih begitu. Dalam otaknya Aomine mencak-mencak pakai sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui dari Taiga si gebetan, yang katanya adalah anak pindahan dari Amerika. Akashi tahu sekali kalau kelemahan Aomine adalah Taiga, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan tubuh dan pikiran untuk menerima serangan gunting dadakan kalau-kalau Akashi memergokinya mengupil. Menjijikkan.

"Ih, Dai-chan jorok..." bunyi Momoi, memasang gestur muka jijik. Aomine mendelik tak terima pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Perhatian, Momoi masih belum sadar kalau di bawah _bench_ tempatnya duduk adalah sarang upil Aomine kalau Kise tidak ada. Untung saja si pirang rajin latihan—karena takut dengan ancaman gunting sakti Akashi—, kalau tidak, mungkin sudah...

... baiklah, tidak usah dibahas. Itu menjijikkan.

Midorima menghela napas, Akashi masih diam sambil pasang muka datar. Momoi dan Aomine masih lirik-lirik penuh kebencian. Murasakibara lanjut makan.

Untuk sementara, mereka melupakan Kise.

Bel yang berbunyi bagaikan suara ambigu di telinga para Kiseki no Sedai. Entah sedih karena harus belajar, atau senang karena selamat dari gunting maut Akashi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tetsuyacchi, kau di mana?" akhirnya setelah sekian lama—dan gunting Akashi tidak lagi menerornya—Kise memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah saja. Apa boleh buat, habisnya sudah ketemu bayi dadakan, eh bayinya hilang lagi. Nasib macam apa yang sedang dideritanya?

'Kau jadi seperti itu karena tidak menuruti Oha-Asa nodayo,' kalau menurut Midorima si pecinta ramalan, jika Kise menceritakan pengalamannya.

Plis deh, sekarang bukan waktunya mengingat kalimat Midorima yang _absurd_ dan tidak ada masuk akalnya itu. Sekarang waktunya mencari Tetsuya! Mencari Tetsuya!

Sambil menggumam nama si bayi, Kise terus mencari ke penjuru rumah. Ia sempat berpikir bayi itu akan keluar, namun ia sudah menutup pintu, tidak mungkin Tetsuya keluar karena bayi tidak mungkin bisa membuka pintu yang gagangnya tinggi sedangkan ia baru bisa merangkak. Jadi bayi itu pasti masih ada di rumah.

Si pirang berputar-putar, terus mencari di seluruh ruangan namun sampai sekarang tidak ketemu juga. Hampir saja ia menangis karena sudah menyerah.

Kise terduduk lesu, matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata sudah hampir keluar. Dengan punggung tangan, ia menghapus buliran air yang menggenangi matanya. "Tetsuyacchi hilang..." sesalnya, merasa bersalah. Kalau saja ia lebih memperhatikan Tetsuya, ia pasti tidak akan kehilangan—

"Kaa..."

—ah, sekarang Kise jadi berhalusinasi mendengar suara si bayi. Bagaimana ini?

"Kaa..."

Tuhan, sekali lagi, segitu baik hatinya kah diri ini hingga harus diberikan ujian yang berat tingkat nasional seperti ini?

Baiklah, Kise mulai narsis lagi.

—Kise merasa seragamnya ditarik. Ia menolehkan kepala.

Tidak ada.

Hii, seram. Kise ingat sekali, tadi memang ada yang memanggilnya, dengan sebutan 'Kaa', seperti seorang anak memangggil ibunya. Tapi saat dicari-cari, tidak ada apa pun di belakang, samping kiri, maupun sebelah kanannya.

Kise membawa kepalanya kembali ke depan.

Ctik.

"Tetsuyacchi!" lalu berseru girang saat menemukan sang dambaan hati—ehem, bukan. Hanya bayi—yang telah dicari-cari sedari tadi. Digendongnya tubuh mungil si biru muda, lalu diangkat-angkat saking senangnya. Lupa total kalau tadinya dia galau mati-matian karena Tetsuya menghilang.

Tangannya memeluk Tetsuya kecil yang diam saja walaupun sekarang pelukan Kise serasa menyesakkan dada dan meremukkan tulang belulang. "Hiks, Tetsuyacchi kemana saja ssu? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau main ssu? Aku kan khawatir!"

Plis deh Kise. Jangankan bilang 'aku mau main', _wong_ Tetsuya saja baru bisa bicara satu kata!

Untuk semuanya, mohon dengan sangat. Bego jangan dipelihara, ya.

Setelah kembali ganteng karena air mata sudah terhapus, Kise mendudukkan Tetsuya kecil di atas sofa. Ia sendiri ikut duduk di sana sambil bermawas diri kalau-kalau bayi biru itu terjengkang ke lantai. "Tetsuyacchi mau makan apa?" tanyanya langsung.

Mata biru bulat yang besar menatap lurus ke manik madu. Kise tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Nasi?"

Tidak ada respon.

(Lagian, bayi ajaib macam apa yang bisa makan nasi padahal giginya baru tumbuh empat?)

"Bubur?"

Tetsuya memainkan remote tv.

"Sayur?"

Tetsuya menarik syal Kise yang lupa ia cuci tiga hari yang lalu. Entah bagaimana bau syal itu sekarang.

"Burger?"

Baiklah, Kise sarap.

"Susu?"

Tetsuya merespon, walau hanya dengan gumaman tak jelas karena ia belum bisa bicara.

Kise mengangguk-angguk, kini ia mengetahui permasalahan si bayi. Ia lapar, makanya menghilang untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Susu rupanya adalah keinginan Tetsuya.

Riang gembira, Kise menggendong bayi biru itu. "Ayo kita sekarang cari susu~" seru Kise ambigu. Dilambungkannya tubuh mungil Tetsuya di udara, tanpa takut—atau karena dia memang bodoh—bayi itu jatuh lalu tulangnya patah. Kemudian sekarat sebelum mati mengenaskan. Oh tidak, itu berlebihan.

"Kaa..." Tetsuya menunjuk dada Kise. Model pirang itu tercengang sementara. Berusaha mencerna sekuat daya dan karsa bahasa bayi yang baru saja disampaikan uhukanakangkatuhuk-nya.

Bayi itu cemberut sebentar. Sepertinya ia mengerti kalau ayah angkatnya ini tidak mengerti. Oh, tidak,_ kitakore_!

Bukan, kembali ke laptop.

Si pirang memiringkan kepalanya, semakin tidak mengerti. Tadi minta susu, tapi sekarang tunjuk-tunjuk dada. Apa mak—

—tunggu.

"T-Tetsuyacchi mau nyusu... sama aku...?" Kise bertanya patah-patah, sambil pasang muka horor dan wajah memerah. Muka gantengnya makin horor saat Tetsuya mengangguk kecil—entah bagaimana caranya dia mengerti maksud si pirang—dan menempelkan kepala biru mudanya di dada Kise yang bidang.

Buset, ini anak kenapa ambigu banget coba?

Dengan mulut mungilnya, si kecil Tetsuya mencari-cari gundukan yang seharusnya ada di tubuh wanita, di badan Kise. Tentu saja tidak ketemu, orang Kise bukan perempuan. Merasa menyerah, mata biru besar itu mengalirkan air mata, yang entah kenapa raut mukanya datar-datar saja.

(Bagaimana caranya bisa begitu, silakan bayangkan sendiri).

"Hueee..." tangis Tetsuya membuat Kise membagi perasaannya menjadi dua. Entah mau panik karena ada anak kecil nangis di gendongan, entah mau tertawa karena muka datar si bayi tidak cocok sama sekali dengan kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Bingung mau melakukan apa, Kise akhirnya mengelus puncak kepala Tetsuya yang biru muda. "Cup, cup, jangan menangis, Tetsuyacchi. Aku tidak punya ASI untuk menyusui, karena aku laki-laki, kita akan beli susu di luar, oke?" tawarnya lembut.

Tetsuya berhenti menangis, berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menguap lebar. Kise tertawa kecil melihat bayi itu dengan imutnya membuka mulut dan memejamkan mata, sangat manis dan menggemaskan. "Tetsuyacchi sepertinya sudah mengantuk, ayo kita tidur ssu!"

Layaknya ibu yang mengasihi bayinya, Kise membawa Tetsuya dengan sangat berhati-hati dan waspada. Dipeluknya bayi itu agar tidak terjatuh, kemudian dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur miliknya yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua. Ia sendiri berbaring menyamping menghadap si bayi, membelai rambut dan pipi gempalnya yang imut.

Hari yang melelahkan, sepertinya. Dan Kise terlelap tanpa memikirkan konsistensi apa yang kira-kira akan ia dapatkan karena bolos latihan tanpa alasan.

Dari atap SMP Teikou, seorang merah tersenyum.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya fic ini apdet juga /lega

Dan yah, saya ga menyangka review dan partisipasi reader untuk fic ini sangat memuaskan. Saya beneran kaget, sumpah. Selama ini belum pernah dapat review segitu dalam satu chapter. Saya sampe takut mau bikin chap 2 karena khawatir kalau mengecewakan #nangis

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review, fav, follow, dan yang udah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Maafkan saya karena ga bisa balas satu-satu... #kembali nangis

Ah iya, saya berencana membuat fic semacam ini untuk beberapa fandom lain. Saya sudah mencoba fandom Free!, bagi yang mau membaca, cari saja di story saya, judulnya sama, kok, dan itu oneshot /promo

_Special thanks to: _**LiaZoldyck-chan ****Calico Neko ****Dee Kyou ****Himawari Wia ****ElisaYumi98 ****Seijuurou Eisha ****jesper.s ****evilfish1503 ****kaoruishinomori ****psychoarea **AlanH fujiwarashion **InfiKiss **yuzuru kurokolovers **Noir-Alvarez ****spring field sakura****Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**

Tetap ikuti cerita ini dan review ya... #naiknaga

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


End file.
